IM Mayhem
by Moondapple-or-Moonpelt
Summary: It's summer, and four best frinds and their 'half-bfs' find a way to stay in contact... ZAMMIE some playful liz/jonas later, bex/grant   Macey/New Guy who I won't give away... R
1. Chapter 1

**See if u can guess the names! Well, I gave super big hints so… LOL**

**Gallagher Chameleon, British Bombshell, and Books4life have signed on.**

Gallagher Chameleon: hey Bex and Liz! **(AN: no duh)**

British Bombshell: sup girl!

Gallagher Chameleon: what happened to being British?

British Bombshell: pay up, Liz I knew she would say that!

Books4life: Aww…. Bex wanted to wee what would happen if she used slang

British Bombshell: And it was a bloody brilliant idea! I go 50$

**I look Goode has signed on.**

I look Goode: Cammie where r u

British Bombshell: Liz now owes me 100$! Thx for proving me right and liking her

I look Goode: I don't like her….

Books4life: BECAUSE U LOVE HER *giggles and virtually high-fives Bex*

Gallagher Chameleon: Do u?

**I look Goode has signed out.**

**You Know You Want Me has signed on.**

You Know You Want Me: EEEEEEEEEEEEEK Cammie! He's probably nervous around ya ;D

Gallagher Chameleon: *sighs* hey Mace

**Headmaster Morgan has signed on.**

Headmaster Morgan: I didn't catch that conversation. Who's nervous?

British Bombshell, Books4life, and You Know You Want Me: Nobody!

Gallagher Chameleon: noTHING

British Bombshell, Books4life, You Know You Want Me and Gallagher Chameleon: *virtually laugh hysterically*

Headmistress Morgan: It's Zach isn't it?

**Headmistress Morgan has signed out.**

Books4life: we just scared Cammie's MOM away!

**Pretty Boy has signed on.**

British Bombshell: is that u, Grant? I'll kill u for leaving me in the street on that date last night… D *virtually laughs evilly*

Pretty Boy: sadly *winces* I thought u had a car when u said how about WE go home now

Books4life: that movie date?

Gallagher Chameleon: OMG ha-ha

**What will happen next? Will Grant be 'Pretty' Boy for long? Lol ****J review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MUAHAHAHAHA! THX FOR THE REVIEWS; I WILL BE ESPECIALLLY HUMOROUS THIS TIME! D randomness…muff….**

**Pretty Boy, I look Goode, and Hacker123 have signed on.**

Hacker123: hey, Grant, I heard u got beat up by ur girl… he he

**Pretty Boy has changed his/her name to Not So Pretty Boy.**

I look Goode: Ha! It thinks ur part girl!

**Not So Pretty Boy has changed his/her name to Not So Pretty BOY.**

Hacker123: moron…

Not So Pretty BOY: WATEVS! I heard U got scared when UR GIRL asked if u loved her, Zach.

I look Goode: no comment

**I look Goode has signed out.**

Not So Pretty BOY: Aw, gizmos.

Hacker123: THAT'S ur curse? Its highly offensive.

Not So Pretty BOY: thx. How'd u now I played football?

Hacker123: *sneezesneezecough*idiot*sneezesneezecough* I'm ur roomate, and that's not what I meant.

Not So Pretty BOY: wha? Bless you.

**Hacker123 has signed out.**

**Not So Pretty BOY has changed his/her name to I Know Hot Girlz.**

**I Know Hot Girlz has signed out.**

…**..**

**Hacker123 and Books4life have signed on.**

Hacker123: hey, Liz?

Books4life: ya, Jonas?

Hacker123: what's ur password? I cant hack in.

**Books4life has signed out.**

**Hacker123 has been disconnected.**

**Hey, I know its short, but I would like some reviews befor I continue! Thx ~ Kass**


	3. Chapter 3

**I look Goode, Gallagher Chameleon, British Bombshell, and I Know Hot Girlz have signed on.**

British Bombshell: and WHO r these hot 'girlz'?

I Know Hot Girlz: you, Bexy, and your friends!

British Bombshell: you passed with flying colors!

**I Know Hot Girlz has changed his/her name to Don't Hurt Me.**

I look Goode: Hello, Cammie. *sip, sip*

Gallagher Chameleon: Hello, Zach. Wait r u drinkin coffee?

I look Goode: yeah

Don't Hurt Me: arent u underaged?

British Bombshell: You gotta be kiddn me.

Don't Hurt Me: no guys, seriously. don't u have to be like, OLD to be drinkin that stuff? It could get u arrested.

Everyone Else: *virtual face-palm*

I look Goode: Grant. Let me explain this to u- old people drink coffee because they r tired and need some thing addictive to wake up their old bones. Coffee=caffeine, caffeine=energy. Geez! Dsjakl;sjdakl;dsjkal;da… *twitch-twitch*

Gallagher Chameleon: Zach!

I look Goode: WHAT? *twitch*

Gallagher Chameleon: LAY. OFF. OF THE. SUGAR.

I look Goode: not sugar… CAFFINE! Mrf…

British Bombshell: out, u lunatic!

**I look Goode has signed out.**

Don't Hurt Me: See? What r u guys on, LAXATIVES?

Everyone Else: *virtual face-palm*

Don't Hurt Me: am I missing something? Gosh.

**Don't Hurt Me has been disconnected.**

Gallagher Chameleon: BEX?

British Bombshell: oh, my, I seem to have forgotten my… err…

**Books4life has signed on.**

Books4life: glasses?

**British Bombshell has signed out. I look Goode has signed on.**

Gallagher Chameleon: Wait! Ur eyes r perfect and you know it!

I look Goode: Hey, I'm- wait what?

**Gallagher Chameleon has signed out.**

I look Goode: is she-?

Books4life: YES! She's dating a guy named… BEXOR!

**I look Goode has signed out.**

Books4life: Muahahahahahaha…..

**Books4life has signed out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOL, guys XD I laughed SO HARD when I thought of changing the theory of alcohol and drugs to coffee and laxatives! Tell me if u want me to do some more grant stupidity! PS: sorry, no cammie, but I had to continue the fake cheating thingie!**

**I look Goode, You Know You Want Me, Books4life, and British Bombshell have signed on.**

I look Goode: okay, spill it.

British Bombshell: what?

I look Goode: you know what!

Books4life: u know, that GUY cammie told had perfect eyes just after u left and had to get ur glasses, BEX? His name was Bexor?

British Bombshell: OOOHHHH he's a total hottie!

You Know You Want Me: *eye roll*

British Bombshell: so, Goode. U jealous?

I look Goode: I hav other resources.

**I look Goode has signed out.**

British Bombshell: tsk, tsk. Nice, Lizzie!

Books4life: *grins* MUAHAHAHAHAHAH

You Know You Want Me: brilliant! Jealousy totally pushes him to make a move!

Books4life: wait… r we sure that's what we want? Him stalking and possibly kidnapping Cammie? Cammie being honey-potted is sooooooooooooo not good…

British Bombshell: arg! It ALWAYS backfires….

You Know You Want Me: come on, girls! Lets go save us a relationship!

**You Know You Want Me, British Bombshell, and Books4life have signed out.**

_(1 hour later)_

**Gallagher Chameleon, I look Goode, Headmistress Morgan, and Covert Guy have signed on. **

Gallagher Chameleon: watch it, buddy.

I look Goode: so, what, are we friends now?

Gallagher Chameleon: NO

I look Goode: more?

Gallagher Chameleon: are we?

I look Goode: … it depends… on Bexor

Gallagher Chameleon: whats a bexor

I look Goode: I think u mean WHO. And that's a very goode question.

Gallagher Chameleon: oh, I get it. I told Bex her eyes were perfect while u were logging on while not stating whose eyes were perfect, Liz was there and wanted to mess with u and that was the only name she could think of.

I look Goode: djkkkslal grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

**I look Goode has signed out.**

Headmistress Morgan: nice job, kiddo.

Covert Guy: I doubt he knew we were here.

Gallagher Chameleon: thx, mom, and nice name, Mr. Solomon.

Covert Guy: u know it.

Headmistress Morgan and Gallagher Chameleon: surrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre

**Headmistress Morgan, Gallagher Chameleon, and Covert Guy have signed out.**

**Omg ha! Ps do u guys think cammie should get extra credit for figuring out what liz did? Lol reviews, plz!**


	5. Is This The End?

Hey, I know you guys like my story, but I'm losing faith in it… review if you want me to continue, but also review if you think it's complete chiz. (that was not really intended to be funny cause im kinda depressed about my story but I don't curse) ~ lover-of-novels-aka-Kass247


	6. Chapter 5

**OMG! Thx, guys, for all of the reviews. U guys can give me any ideas for the story in ur reviews, if u wanna. I don't mind any critism, either! ~ Kass**

I Know Hot Girlz, Books4life, Hacker123, and British Bombshell have signed on.

I Know Hot Girlz: sup, lay-days!

Hacker123: *coughcough*ahem

I Know Hot Girlz: jonas, are u ok? U seem sick.

British Bombshell: idiot! I'll make sure u die a lonely death… that's right…

Books4life: Grant! Is there something u'd like to say about Jonas? Seriously. All of this hinting gives me a headache.

**Books4life has changed her status to: getting cold medicine**

I Know Hot Girlz: umm… im srry I took that $20 u told me not to?

Hacker123: what

**I Know Hot Girlz has signed out.**

**Srry guys, REALLY skimpy, but I need ideas! Plus I hav another story for another book (Warriors) that I left at a cliffy! Send me ideas! Maybe… truth or dare AIM style? Idk… tell me what u think!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey peepz! I kinda forgot about the Macey/? I promised but here ya go! Enjoy ~ Kass**

**Gallagher Chameleon, Books4life, Hacker123, I look Goode, British Bombshell, I Know Hot Girlz, Jay-C.-Penny-rulez, and You Know You Want Me have signed on.**

Gallagher Chameleon: hi everybody wait who is Zekerules

**Jay-C.-Penny-rulez has changed his/her name to Jay-C.-Penny-ruleZ ya I said Z as in ZEKE.**

Gallagher Chameleon: srry! Geez

You Know You Want Me: ur reallllllly hardcore, buuuuuuuuuuuuut I like that in a guy… wait r u a clothes finatic or something? Whats with the J C Penny thing I mean my REAL name is Macey like Macy's J so is ur name jay?

**Jay-C.-Penny-rulez has changed his/her name to Jayismyname.**

Jayismyname: yeah, don't worry I get that all the time. Its cool that we're both clothig stores, though ;D

(All Girls): AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Jayismyname: anyways Gallagher Chameleon I forgive u but what r ur names now tht u know me?

Hacker123: its Jonas

I look Goode: unfortunately its Zach **(AN: ull get it in the author's note thing at the bottom :D)**

I Know Hot Girlz: Grant here!

Books4life: im Elizabeth Sutton but just say Liz!

British Bombshell: Hi im Rebecca Baxter but call me Bex

Gallagher Chameleon: Cameron Morgan but just Cammie and y do all the boys know u, Jay?

Jayismyname: CAMERON MORGAN

**Review for more! Is he evil or does he go to Blackthorne? PS: Zach is unfortunate cause hi embarrassed himself with Cammie**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ok so I messed up when I said zekerulez in the beginning when Cammie asks who he isbut he is just my oc who was on while they were chattin and macey takes a liking to him**

Jayismyname: wait, wait, wait, so I know this is like the seventh time but… ur Cammie Morgan?

**Gallagher Chameleon has signed out.**

Books4life: at least he had the dignity to use caps for her name. ill go get her…

Hacker123: wait!

**Books4life has signed out.**

I look Goode: welcome to the club, jonas.

British Bombshell: wait, so ur name is Jay u r in Blackthorne and ur the guys' other best friend? Wowww

Jayismyname: don't go displaying my private info! Jjk

You Know You Want Me: lol, j

British Bombshell: got 2 fill them in…

I Know Hot Girlz: wait, babe!

**British Bombshell has signed out.**

I look Goode + Hacke123: welcome to the club, man

Jayismyname: ok so now that ther r gone… what r we going to do

I Know Hot Girlz: lets pull a prank! that's great payback especially since they did it to u Zach

I look Goode: actually, that's a good idea. When'd u get smarter then jay?

Jayismyname: NOT _smarter _than me just smart :P

Hacker123: Lets replace their lipstick with deoderant and theyre lotion with cream cheez

I look Goode: brilliant! Muahahahahahaha…

**I look Goode, Jayismyname, I Know Hot Girlz, and Hacker123 have signed out.**

You Know You Want Me: omg they forgot I was there… hehehe…

**You Know You Want Me has signed out.**

**Thts right,I didn't forget about macey! J review about my prank thing idk if I should just redo this chapter or stick with it **


End file.
